


To the Gallows

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [41]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Brotherly Love, Execution, Gen, Hanging, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Masked Rebellion au, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: Sky has fears after Twilight's encounter with his older brother.
Relationships: Sky & Time (Linked Universe), Sky & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked universe [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Kudos: 13





	To the Gallows

**Author's Note:**

> To understand this fic better, please read Interrogation first!!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989883
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Skylar - Sky  
> Veles - Twilight  
> Link - Time and Warriors

_ Skylar pushed pas _ _ t  _ _ the cheering crowds to reach the wooden stage sitting in the middle of the city square. There had been talks about someone getting executed only a day after his brother went missing and he had to make sure that his fears weren't true.  _

_ However, life isn't ever fair to him.  _

_ On the middle noose, face covered with a hawk mask and hood stood Veles, hands tied behind his back and head inside the rope's loop. Sky tried to call out to him, but the crowd was so loud that not even he could hear it.  _

_ He didn't think this nightmare could get any worse until he saw Link, his older brother, the man he's looked up to since he could remember, climb onto the stage with a ferocious and victorious grin on his face. He walked to the front of the crowd, held out his arms and they all cheered.  _

_ "Ladies and Gentlemen! It is with great honor that I bring you… The execution of  _ Le Femme Faucon _! Or, should I say…" Link pulled his hood down and removed the mask, revealing to the crowd his brother's identity. "Veles, the son of the former knight Link!"  _

_ "No" Sky cried, but it was a mere whisper compared to the crowd's roars, boos and cheers as they threw whatever sort of ammunition they had at the lad.  _

_ "Settle down, please, settle down." He ordered the crowd, quieting them almost instantly. "And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for…."  _

_ Link adjusted the noose around Veles’ neck before walking to the other end of the stage. Then, he placed his hand on the lever and gave one last look directly into Sky’s eyes. Giving one last malicious grin to him, he pulled the lever- _

“NO!” Sky screamed, reaching out for Link to stop him only to find himself drenched in sweat and still sitting in bed, the poor comforter thrown far from him on the floor. The cuccos continued to crow as he panted heavily, wiping tears and sweat from his face. Heavy, quick footsteps echoed through the hallway and Link, his father, not his brother, bursted into the room with fear in his one eye.

“Skylar, did something happen?” He asked him in alarm, quickly sitting beside his bedside with a hand on his son’s back, waiting for a response. 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine, dad, really,” He told with little lie. “It was just a nightmare.”

His father didn’t leave so quickly, but he did lower his hand from Sky’s back, giving Sky a little more room to breathe. 

“Is there anything you need me to do? Do you need some alone time or a talk? Maybe a glass of water?” 

“I can get one when I get up, pops. I just need a little time and then I’ll be up to do my chores.”

“Alright then,” His father said, finally backing away and walking to the door. “If you need anything, though, don’t be afraid to talk to me.”

He left finally, allowing for Sky to release the pants he’d been holding back. Ever since Veles had returned home the other day and told him about what had happened between him and Link, he couldn’t help but be terrified and hover over him a bit. Yesterday, he hadn’t even allowed for him to leave the house, so the youngest is likely still upset with him. 

Stiffly, Skylar hopped off of the bed, folded his blankets, and fluffed his pillows. Then, he went to the table to gather breakfast before needing to tend to the cuccos (adorable, small and plump birds that his brothers, and even his father, seem to have somewhat of a distaste towards. He’s usually the only one to go to the coop.) However, when he looked around the room, he found that someone was missing.

“Dad, where’s Veles?”

“He went out about thirty minutes ago. Why, is something wrong?”

Sky gulped his fear and tried to keep his hands from shaking as his memories of his nightmare swim around his head, the sight of his brother’s neck in a noose, his older brother being the executioner. 

“I-I’m going to go look for him.” He choked out, ready to bolt out of the door.

“Hold up, son!” Link exclaimed, grabbing for Sky’s arm. “You can’t go out for him. You might reveal him.”

_ ‘Oh, right…’ _ Sky tried to steady his heart beat. “I’ll go start my chores, then.”

His father opened his mouth as if he were to ask something but Skylar had left before he had the chance.

  
  


\---------------------

_ ‘Deep breaths… Deep breaths… steady your heart…’ _

Sky raked the hay around the back of the ranch.

_ ‘Calm down… why are you panicking?... He’ll be okay, he’s not going to get hurt…” _

He felt lightheaded as he did his chores.

**_‘He’s dead. You missed the execution. You’ll never see your brother again.’_ **

Skylar had to hold back his tears so that they wouldn’t fall. He knows his head is lying but he can’t help but listen.

**_‘You’re the worst older brother ever. You let him die.’_ **

The world around him has disappeared. Only shadows surrounded him now. Skylar still raked the hay, though he could barely even see or feel what he was doing.

“I’m back!”

The darkness parted as soon as he heard the voice of his brother announcing his return home.

Sky dropped his chores and hopped over the fence to hug his brother tightly, still doing his best not to cry out loud. He could feel the younger hesitate in returning the hug but eventually did follow.

Skylar slowly pulled away from his brother and wiped his eyes. “Welcome back!”

His nightmare felt a little farther now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated :3


End file.
